Putting The Future In Her
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: There's a lot of things that parents look forward to with their kids. For Alura, putting in the future in Kara was all she wanted. Even though she will never see her again.
There's a lot of things that parents look forward to with their kids. Like watching them take their first steps. Protecting them from the harms of the outside world. Sending them off to school for the first time. Seeing them take their driving test. Getting them ready for Prom. Watching them walk across the stage of Graduation. Sending them off to College. And more importantly, seeing them become successful in life and their career choice. But, for Alura, the Head of the House of Zor-El, all she ever wanted was to see her daughter, Kara Zor-El, grow up to be the strong, independent, brave, and successful woman that she dreams of her becoming. Who knew that Alura would never get the chance to see it.

* * *

Alura quickly flew to the Dropoff with her daughter in her arms, sound asleep. There was no time left for them. Krypton was slowly being destroyed and there was no way they could get everyone out of here on time so that only left them with one decision. That is to send their daughter, Kara, and their baby nephew, Kal-El, to Earth in order for them to survive. Once they made it to the Dropoff, her husband, Zor-El, was already there next to the open space pod.

"We have to hurry! There isn't much time!" Zor instructed quietly, not wanting to wake up their daughter.

"What about Kal-El? Did you hear anything from your brother?" Alura asked him as she began to put Kara inside the space pod.

"Yes, I did. My brother has just put Kal-El inside his space pod and is about to send him off to Earth at any moment now" Zor confirmed to her. Alura breathed a sigh of relief "Good. Now only we have to do is-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard on Krypton, following a violent shake afterwards. The two Kryptonians managed to recover from it but now they had a bigger problem: Kara had just woken up!

Kara rubbed her eyes as she began to say "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" After she done that, she realized that she was in a space pod. Sensing something was wrong here, Kara began to panic! "Mom?!"

Alura quickly made her way to her daughter, trying to calm her down. She really didn't want to do this and add more pressure on Kara, she knew she had to do this. The Future counts on it. "Kara. Dear. Listen to me. I need you to stay strong and protect Kal-El once you guys land on Earth, my brave girl, okay? Do you promise me?"

Still unsure of what's going on, Kara nodded and said quietly "Okay. I promise"

Alura smiled as she quickly placed a kiss on Kara's forehead and same did Zor. Once they did that, they moved away from the space pod. Kara looked at her parents, knowing this will be the last time she will see her parents, raised her hand out to her parents and said with passion and determination "I love you"

Her parents smiled sadly, saying "We love you too". Kara smiled sadly as well as she put her hand back inside the pod.

With that known, Alura walked up and pressed a button on the space pod and quickly. It began to close and then started to power up and then began to count down from five. Kara silently waved to her parents and they waved silently back. Once the countdown reached zero, the space pod took straight off to Earth.

"We did the right thing, Alura," Zor said with a sad smile. "I know," Alura said, her voice quivering just enough for her husband to sense something was wrong.

"Dear, are you alright?" Zor asked with concern for his wife while he turned to face her.

"Yes, I am. It just..." Alura trailed off a bit. Zor looked at her with high concern. Just as he was about to say something, Alura burst out to him.

"That I can't believe I'm putting the future into her. She's only 13! She's gonna be all alone in the world with nobody she knows. A planet she doesn't know much about! Sure she will have Kal-El but who will she have to look after her?! Who's gonna make sure she will be okay?! What if someone finds out about her?! What if-?!"

Zor did a small chuckle at this. This isn't the first time that Alura became a rambling rant. A lot of Kryptonians and other species see her as a fearless leader but in reality, she's the kindest person you will ever get to meet. And, she's a mother who simply worries so much about her daughter. He then pulled her into an embrace and said to her. "I believe she will be alright. She is a Zor-El after all. She will find her place in the world and she will find a family that will love her for who she is"

"You're sure?" Alura questioned, a slight doubt crossing her mind made her thought otherwise. Zor gave her a huge grin."I'm sure that when they get to know Kara as well as we do, they will see her for the supergirl she is and known to be"

Alura couldn't help but smirk at his claim for their daughter. He and Kara are very close with each other. She's his little supergirl. "You're right. I should have more faith in her" She replied back to him.

"Hey, it's fine. You're her mother. Of course, you will be worried about her and that's fine. Truth is, I'm worried about her too. I need to let those humans not to mess with my daughter, especially the males"

Both Alura and Zor couldn't help but share a chuckle at his statement.

That's when Alura and Zor turned their attention towards Kara's pod. A shaky breath of relief and sorrow smile equally shared between them.

'Good luck Kara. We love you and we will always be with you' Alura said to herself.

Zor looked down at Alura and said with a smile. "I love you Alura"

Alura returns the smile and said "I love you too"

Alura and Zor embraced themselves tightly as they continue to look outward at their daughter's space pod until the huge light engulfed them, leaving nothing but an empty void behind.

* * *

 **Review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
